creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
Djkaktus's Proposal III
Special Containment Procedures: It is the imperative of the Overseer Council to establish containment of SCP-001. Description: To know the nature of SCP-001 is to know the nature of the Foundation. For more information, see Document 001-GOI.01-Operatus. Addendum 001.1: Attached Documentation The first man stood alone on the barren field and in the distance he saw the locked gate beyond which his greatest shame was kept. He turned to the snake who writhed on its belly like a worm and cursed it for its treachery. "You tricked me," the man said "you led my hand astray and now we are damned for it." The snake sighed. "I gave you knowledge," it said "and with that knowledge you made the choice you made. I could not make it for you." The man cried out "All the same, trusting you was my greatest mistake." "No," the snake said "Your greatest mistake was believing you had a choice at all." - — - DeCIRO Catalogue Number: SC-001/13-001/01 Document Type: Summa Modus Operandi Dates Received: N/A Operation Status: Closed Foreword: We, the Delta Command, do hereby set in motion the principles of this document, the Summa Modus Operandi of the Chaos Insurgency. We hold the following to be inescapable truths: The Foundation Overseers have altered the fabric of reality for the benefit of their own wicked desires. These alterations are the source of all supernatural activity in our universe. These grievances we hold against them: * THE THIRTEENTH OVERSEER - Has blasphemed the natural order in his foul contract to stay the hand of Death, and has usurped the fragile balance of life and given an impenetrable shield to the horrid adulterers of the Foundation. * THE TWELFTH OVERSEER - Has stolen the wealth of the world to benefit the Foundation’s insidious designs, and has taken the fruits of many millions for the purpose of turning those labors against the laborers. * THE ELEVENTH OVERSEER - Has spun a circle of lies around the people of this world to protect the Foundation’s interests, and has cast a dark eye onto the void to gaslight and pervert true human understanding. * THE TENTH OVERSEER - Has kept a dubious record of the Foundation's malfeasances and altered history to suit them, and has mocked truth and reason for the sake of maintaining the Foundation's cruel legacy. * THE NINTH OVERSEER - Has betrayed the trust of their fellow man and sworn allegiance to the cancerous council, and has time and time again turned away from opportunities to strike them down to prolong their greed-riddled intentions. * THE EIGHTH OVERSEER - Has committed wicked acts against the ignorant public with their careless use of nuclear weapons, and was one of the first to breathe life into an organization that should have been butchered in the crib. * THE SEVENTH OVERSEER - Has manipulated innocent populaces to create chaos and destruction for the Foundation’s benefit, and has shown nothing but contempt and malfeasance against the innocent and unwitting. * THE SIXTH OVERSEER - Has surreptitiously used the might of the American military machine to crush the Foundation’s enemies and wrought a tale of neverending violence and bloodshed that has forever stained this world. * THE FIFTH OVERSEER - Has warped the very boundaries between space and time to extend the Foundation’s cruel reach and taken dark and horrible secrets from those far-off places to use them to fuel the Foundation's death machine. * THE FOURTH OVERSEER - Has lulled the nations of the world into believing that the Foundation means them no harm while working alongside the same treacherous intentions that would see this planet laid to waste. * THE THIRD OVERSEER - Has used mankind’s own technologies against them to act as the all-seeing watcher of the Overseers, spinning a web of eyes that has eroded every last shred of human privacy and decency. * THE SECOND OVERSEER - Is complicit. * THE FIRST OVERSEER - Has established a council of monsters and demons that answer at his beck and call, all so he may sit on his foul throne atop the putrid wound of the Foundation and lap like a dog from its seeping, pustulent orifice. The Overseers’ cancerous anomalous influence on the world is a wound on the fabric of the universe. A wound that festers cannot heal until the irritant is removed. The Thirteen Foundation Overseers are the irritant in the wound on our reality. The Thirteen Foundation Overseers must be removed. By order of The Engineer, and of Those Who Stepped Down, we stand in defiance of this aberration. We stand in opposition to this blasphemy against nature. We stand insurgent against this chaos. Our path is clear, our vision unclouded. We must clean out the wound. We must let our universe heal. We must destroy the Thirteen Foundation Overseers. Hereafter, we of Delta Command document the Summa Modus Operandi as transcribed by the Engineer of the Chaos Insurgency. 1. STEP 001/13 O5-13 - The Other Overseer Formerly Dr. Felix Carter. Caucasian male. Date of birth unknown. Was once a doctor for a research consortium named the International Academy of Existential Sciences. Early conspirator of O5-1 and the individual called "The Administrator". Supposedly was a bargaining chip used in a deal made with Death Itself to allow Death a seat on the council while it grossly prolonged the lives of the Overseers. Presumed extremely dangerous. Location is only speculated and considered impossible to reach. 2. STEP 001/12 O5-12 - The Accountant Previous name unknown. African male. Appears to be in his forties. Well known figure in financial markets, though rarely spoken of publicly (if ever). Dresses in expensive, tailored clothing with similarly expensive jewelry. Wears dark glasses. Apparent mathematical genius, supposedly capable of running the calculations for probability itself in his mind. Likely anomalous influence. Maintains Foundation financial accounts. Manipulates trade markets in order to accrue wealth for the Foundation and, by extension, himself. Supposedly has members of his own staff seated at high-level positions on financials boards for all major world governments. 3. STEP 001/11 O5-11 - The Liar Date of birth unknown. Unknown descent. Unknown origin. Unknown gender. Incredibly difficult to identify. Single identifying mark is a small scar on left temple, usually hidden by hair. Generally appears as a wealthy woman in lavish outfits. Primary disinformation entity within the Foundation. Oversees teams that maintain cover stories, amnestic supply. Supposed connection with the gargantuan aquatic entity in the Bay of Bengal. Possible reality bending properties. Extremely dangerous. Notably, no records seem to exist of the appointment of O5-11. Unlike all other members, who were either chosen by O5-1 or voted onto the council after the death (and non-recovery) of one of their colleagues, O5-11 seems to have simply appeared on the Council one day. 4. STEP 001/10 O5-10 - The Archivist Formerly Diane Walters, a librarian. Caucasian female. Appears to be in her late forties. Possible strong connections to the Wanderer's Library. Extensive knowledge about the Foundation's involvement in previous end-of-the-world scenarios. Supposedly maintains a constant record of every activity taken on Earth from the moment she took her place on the council forward. These records are used extensively in the application of the machine beneath Yellowstone. One source identified O5-10 as being the most bloodthirsty member of the Council. According the source, she is obsessed with the perceived divinity of herself and the Council, believing herself to be above any natural laws. In her eyes normal humans are fodder, a means to an end in reaching some greater understanding of universal truth. Some sources indicate a possible obsession with the idea of omniscience. This has not been verified. 5. STEP 001/09 O5-9 - The Outsider Adult female of Maori descent. Appears to be in her late-thirties. The only current member of the Council believed to be recruited from outside the Foundation. Despite some irregularities, bears a striking resemblance to Donna Whetu Taylor, a noted geologist who apparently took her own life in 1985 after a massive scandal involving severe academic misconduct was revealed, professionally ruining her credibility and involving her in a number of lawsuits for fraud and the misuse of public funding. Due to her scientific background, O5-9 is perhaps the most focused research mind on the council. She maintains several major projects at any point in time, several of which have gone on to produce technology used by the Foundation in major applications, such as the Kant Counter. One of the more secretive members of the council, The Outsider is rarely seen outside of Overwatch Command. Notably, her inclusion on the council is a point of issue with several other members, who see her as needlessly shortsighted. 6. STEP 001/08 O5-8 - The Lesser Caucasian male. Age unknown. Possibly former American industrialist Baron Leeman Hoadley, who was believed dead after a train owned by his company, the B.G. Hoadley Group (later acquired by Kervier International), derailed, killing nearly everyone on-board. According to many sources, O5-8 originally held a significant amount of control on the early council due in no small part to the massive financial holdings he had access to through his brother, Garrison Hoadley. After his brother's death, and the sale of his company, his authority diminished considerably, and he was eventually ousted as the defacto leader of the Council in favor of O5-7. In the time since he has maintained his council vote, but his influence is all but non-existent. Supposedly became obsessed later in life with modifying his body and soul with anomalous technology and artifacts. Paranoid. Obsessed with the idea that other council members will want to kill him. 7. STEP 001/07 O5-7 - Green Caucasian female. British/German ancestry. Appears to be in her early fifties. The first member of the Council voted into it, rather than appointment by O5-1, after the previous O5-7 was determined to be no longer useful by the rest of the Council. Is believed to have at one point been a site director, though any records of this have long since been modified or outright removed. Regardless, it is believed that O5-7 has been working within the Foundation nearly her entire life, having joined as an administrative aid when she was only 14. Has become the apparent leader of the council, and controls a considerable amount of authority in that position. While a veto from O5-1 could theoretically subvert her assumed control, that veto has never occurred. Perhaps the most often seen member of the Council, she attained the name "Green" due to her nearly always being seen in green pantsuits. Some high-level sources within Foundation staff have another name for her: Flytrap. Often described as the most sinister member of the council. While other members might have diabolical intentions or ulterior motives, O5-7 alone has the authority to make everything she intends to happen come to pass. She is often described as working towards some end, though her goals are a mystery. 8. STEP 001/06 O5-6 - The American Caucasian male. Spanish ancestry. Appears to be in his mid-fifties. The least subtle member of the Council, O5-6 is former American Union Brigadier General Rufus King. After fighting for the North in the American Civil War, O5-6 was appointed as Minister to the Papal States. Believed to have first met the individual called The Administrator while in Rome. The source of his longevity prior to the supposed deal with Death Itself is unknown, and if the current understanding of the Council is correct, then despite his appearance he is by far its oldest member. O5-6 is believed to have founded the first Mobile Task Force, Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand", whose original purpose was strictly to find and destroy members of the fledgling Chaos Insurgency after their formation. Since then, he has administered all matters of the Foundation's executive arm, the Department of Applied Influence, encompassing all tasks forces, naval groups, and air superiority groups. While not originally advocating for its formation, O5-6 supposedly drew up the original organizational information for MTF Omega-7 "Pandora's Box" at the behest of General Bowe. Has gone by several different names within modern military circles, and is believed to have held an office at the Pentagon since its construction. His standing within the American military is unknown, though at least three major sources have confirmed that many military leaders consider his authority second only to the sitting United States President, and several believe he supersedes it. 9. STEP 001/05 O5-5 - Blackbird Male. British/Moroccan ancestry. Age uncertain. Generally regarded as the most jovial members of the Council, is not afraid to be seen joking in public. Has often commented that he believes the "dark curtain" between Overwatch Command and the rest of the Foundation, as well as the "unnecessary seriousness" of the Council itself, are a preposterous and often detrimental joke. Despite this, there are several incongruities surrounding O5-5. Some sources have indicated that they believe they have heard O5-5 talking to himself as if he were having a conversation, while others have described conversing with O5-5, and then speaking to him again shortly afterwards and feeling as if they were not talking to the same person. In the debriefing of the neutralization of SCP-1730, one source described how a rescued member of the Site-13 staff was able to identify a picture of O5-5 as a member of the Global Occult Coalition in their world. Aside from forming the Department of Paranormal Organization Review, O5-5 has apparently led considerable research into the existence of alternate realities, and is known to personally review anomalies that interact with other dimensions as they arise. 10. STEP 001/04 O5-4 - The Ambassador Persian male, Iranian/Armenian ancestry. French heritage. Appears to be in his early-thirties. Some sources have provided records indicating that O5-4 was, in his youth, French actor Jean Lemieux Betrand, born Jean Ebrahimi. Since most evidence of O5-4's exploits were apparently destroyed shortly after his appointment to the Overseer Council, little is known about his professional career. Commonly called "The Ambassador", O5-4 is called to action whenever the Council needs a pretty face. Often described as being incredibly attractive and anomalously charismatic, he has acted as the Foundation's salesman whenever required. Sources indicate he was first tasked with drawing American attention away from Mexico during the Second World War, likely due to the severe anomalous activity taking place there at the same time. Despite being well-spoken and appearing generally well-educated, O5-4 is not an academic, nor is he particularly interested in the prospect of managing an organization. He is well known for delegating any duties he might accrue, in order to maintain as little responsibility as possible. This lackadaisical attitude towards leadership was manipulated by O5-7, who convinced the Ambassador to give her an unofficial "automatic vote" for anything she might support. 11. STEP 001/03 O5-3 - The Kid Unknown age. Unknown gender. Unknown ethnicity. Very little is known about the actual nature of O5-3. Often described by sources as not being human at all, and instead being an artificial intelligence designed to create other artificial intelligences. He has not ever appeared physically outside of Overwatch Command, instead appearing through avatars on screens, and speaking with a digitally constructed voice. The single image a source was able to find of O5-3 is of a very young Korean child in traditional Joseon apparel, which is unsupported by any other claims about the Overseer. He is supposedly the direct report for Maria Jones, the head of the Foundation's Recordkeeping and Information Security Administration, having seized that authority from The Archivist when those records became digital. Notably, Foundation AIC units (such as the Alexandra and Thorn units) are incapable of discussing O5-3, despite evidence that information about him accumulates in their databanks as they learn over time. 12. STEP 001/02 O5-2 - The Nazarene Female. Middle-eastern descent. Appears to be in her twenties. Extremely little information exists about the individual called "The Nazarene"; even the origins of her name are unknown. The only source able to provide any information about her insists on two things specifically: that she is never seen without O5-1, and that she has changed over time. Early Foundation documents mention O5-2 as being the head of the Foundation's Department of Morality (now the Ethics Committee), though it does not appear as if she ever served in that role. One source indicated that her name perhaps comes from the fact that she is never seen without a pair of dark gloves, which she never removes in public, leading some to believe she's hiding scars on her hands or wrists from her crucifixion as Jesus of Nazareth, though where this rumor began and what would lead anyone to draw that conclusion in the first place is unknown. 13. STEP 001/01 O5-1 - The Founder Caucasian male. Appears to be in his late thirties. Believed to be Aaron Siegel, a physicist who attended Cornell University in the early 1900s. Became involved with Frederick Williams, the individual later known as "The Administrator", shortly after the turn of the century. Led the first research team of what would eventually become the SCP Foundation, along with O5-13, O5-10, O5-2, and several others. The events that led to him founding and assuming command of the Foundation proper are currently unknown. Despite once being fairly active in the day-to-day running of the Foundation, O5-1 has pulled away in recent years and has not been seen in public for the last few decades, leaving O5-7 to manage the entire organization. While his death has been assumed on a number of occasions, one very high level source confirms that he continues to vote during council meetings. While nearly every other Overseer maintains a private residence, O5-1 is believed to live at Overwatch Command. The location of this facility is unknown. Category:SCP Foundation